1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operational circuit device for calculation, such as addition, multiplication and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In calculating a plurality of digital signals and outputting the results as an analog signal, conventionally, as shown in FIG. 5, a plurality of inputted digital signals are calculated by a digital operational circuit 71, and the calculated results are inputted to an analog converter 72 to obtain an analog signal.
With the above-described conventional circuit arrangement, a digital operational circuit having a large area is used, resulting in a large operational circuit device.